Research Info
Hello! Welcome to my Wiki page! On this page, we are going to explore the idea of Cloud computing and how it benefits and regresses society and technological advancements. We will be discussing benefits, concerns, background and further required research. With this information, we hope to make the determination on whether or not Cloud computing should advance or halt. Background: Though Cloud computing has recently become more integrated in today’s technology, the idea of an “intergalactic computing network” was first introduced in the 1960’s by J. C. R. Licklider. Licklider was pioneer for the primitive version of the Internet who coined the term “Cloud”. This term was used to address the empty space between the end user and the provider. As a result, the idea of a “Cloud” network arose and quickly gained popularity when Salesforce, a Cloud based software company, became one of the first major users in 1999. By 2007, the federal government and large companies such as Google, IBM, and Amazon instituted Cloud computing. Soon after, these businesses launched certain web services which utilized their maximized computer capacity so that individuals could access online services and websites using their own devices (Foote, 2017). As Cloud computing has transitioned from business use to individual, the rate of Cloud computing has skyrocketed. One reason for the increased used in Cloud computing is Apple who introduced iCloud programming in 2011. Today, more than 3.6 billion people use Cloud computing to access data and information (Foote, 2017). Potential Benefits: The use of Cloud computing reaps many benefits in both the technical and financial world. John Easton, an IT professional and analyst, discussed the social, technological, and economic benefits of Cloud technology. Easton says, “With the implementation of Cloud computing in businesses and households, we are not constrained by budgets, we can try things out for free, we can get hold of huge amounts of storage and computing power and storage. Also, we are able to try things out at minimal risk” (Easton, 2015). It becomes apparent that the main benefits are cost efficiency, productivity, and availability. As a result, Easton makes the assumption that as society continues to transition into Cloud computing, more people will have access to information and technology than ever before. In turn, the economy will flourish as businesses are able to increase productivity without taking high risks. Issues with Cloud Technologies: With the rise of Cloud technology use, society has become blind to the issues concerning the increased use of Cloud technology. Social: Firstly, the cooperative use of social networks and Cloud computing has presented many social issues and arguments regarding not only the use of a third party, but the intergalactic connection between social media outlets. According to Sanjay Ahuja and Bryan Moore (2013), IT specialists with a focus on Cloud computing, the use of a third party being included in social media allows for the user’s personal information to be less secure and more prone to hacking and identity theft. Not only so, but with the use of Cloud computing, these social networks are able to offer users the option of “packages”. These “packages”, allow several social media applications to subscribe to not just one application, but multiple ( Ahuja & Moore, 2013). For example, when Hulu and Spotify created a flat rate that guaranteed the use of both Spotify Premium and unlimited Hulu streaming services in 2017. This “package” concept, Ahuja and Moore argues, attracts a higher level of attention and use of social media to young adults. This increased attention and use not only calls for a generational priority to using social media but addresses that information is being exchanged between multiple applications and networks, legitimizing the fear of identity theft and hacking (Ahuja & Moore, 2013). Legal: Another issue concerns the legal implications of Cloud computing. William Unsick, a lawyer and journalist for Southern Law Journal, focuses on how the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act (CFAA) has targeted not only hackers, but Cloud-based technologies. Unsick mentions that the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act has had to undergo multiple expansions and adjustments due to the criminal vulnerability of Cloud networks (Unsick, 2016). These vulnerabilities include the protection of state secrets, unauthorized use of personal and government applications, and hacking. However, he primarily focuses on the vulnerability of the government, who have implemented Cloud networks into their applications and security systems. As a result, Unsick makes the inference that with the rise of Cloud technologies, there needs to be a rise of legal action and/or documents that protect those who use Cloud technologies and the information stored in them. Ethical: The final main issue is the ethicality of Cloud computing. Correy Stephenson, a lawyer from Boston, presented the issue that “storing and transferring of data remotely with a third party has lawyers hesitant to try the software as a service” (Stephenson, 2010). In other words, the idea of ethics draws concerns due to the fact that a third party is able to access the supposedly private information of clients and cases due to the inter-networking nature of Cloud computing. As a result, lawyers all over the country have either stopped using Cloud computing due to the concerns from their clients or have tried using private cloud networks in order to better secure information. Though Stephenson admits that the benefits outweigh the concerns of Cloud computing, he calls for a more reformed, private way of storing information so that Cloud computing can become a more ethical tool for lawyers and businesses. Security Concerns: Despite the popularity of cloud computing, there seems to be one reoccurring issue that concerns the general public—the issue of security. These concerns range from specific security challenges to the standard security risks associated with conventional IT infrastructure. Alice Tang, an author and IT specialist, reviews these concerns in the Chicago Policy Review. Tang points out that the shared network communication that attracts so many to use the cloud, is a vulnerable system. This is because it invites the possibility of IT communication attacks such as denial of service, man-in-the-middle, and eavesdropping attacks (Tang, 2016). Tang also analyzes the concerns of the communication-related security challenges that come with virtual networks and cloud-sharing. She states, “Cloud resources between users requires them to share a network infrastructure within the cloud. In addition, virtual networks, a network built over physical networks that play an important role in internal communication, cannot be monitored by security protection mechanisms on the underlying physical network. Thus, virtual networks are an obstacle to utilizing standard intrusion detection and prevention mechanisms”. Further Required Research: As the issues of Cloud computing have been addressed, the shift of focus can now be turned towards how these issues can be resolved. According to Dow Jones Institutional News, the first step of research must be focused on proving the ethicality of Cloud based networks. This means expanding and better securing private cloud networks so that businesses such as law firms feel more compelled to use the software as a service (Dow Jones Institutional News, 2015). To continue, Dow Jones also mentions that research on Cloud computing should be based around offering lower costs, higher densities, and lower power consumption in order to involve more social classes and adhere to the growing economy as businesses continue to choose Cloud computing networks to store higher amounts of information (Dow Jones Institutional News, 2015). Conclusion: Despite the social, security, ethical and legal concerns of Cloud computing, the idea of intergalactic networks remains superior. Though these concerns are growing and legitimate, the benefits of Cloud computing outweighs the concerns because of its ability to benefit multiple economic and social classes, and the economy. As society grows towards a more intergalactic networking base, more people will be able to access information, more information will be able to be stored, and businesses will flourish as they are able to connect with other businesses and enhance their storage and computing power. In this prominent era of technology, there is always room for improvement. However, now that society has a basis for an inclusive, powerful network, it can now focus on improving and addressing the concerns that coincide with Cloud computing. Ahuja, S. P., & Moore, B. (2013). A Survey of Cloud Computing and Social Networks. Network and Communication Technologies, 2(2), 11. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1671602351?accountid=14541 Easton, John. (2012, June 12). Thinking Forward About Cloud Computing. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H3WaMzDiTo Foote, K. D. (2017, June 22). A Brief History of Cloud Computing. Retrieved from https://www.dataversity.net/brief-history-cloud-computing/# Griffith, E. (2016, May 3). What Is Cloud Computing? Retrieved from https://www.pcmag.com/article/256563/what-is-cloud-computing Press release: HP and AppliedMicro Technology Empower The University of Utah to Further Cloud Computing Research. (2015, Apr 28). Dow Jones Institutional News Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/2067369389?accountid=14541 Stephenson, C. (2010). Managing Ethical Issues with Cloud Computing. Lawyers USA, Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/815232723?accountid=14541 Tang, A. (2016). Up in the cloud: Data and Security Concerns in Cloud Computing.Chicago Policy Review (Online), Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/1800272548?accountid=14541